


Lullaby

by goomy_is_love



Series: Skuldalið [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Fluff, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goomy_is_love/pseuds/goomy_is_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a oneshot set in the same universe as "It Ain't Easy Being a Stark" and it's sequels. Takes place after 'Still Ain't Easy.' Steve observes a moment between his husband and their son during a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Me again!
> 
> So this was just a quick little something I thought of a while ago while I was in Walmart looking for baby stuff for my dad’s friend. There was a CD preview board playing parts of baby CD’s and I heard one I really liked and thought of Jor singing it to Erik.
> 
> This is set not long after “Still Ain’t Easy’ ends.
> 
> Steve Rogers belongs to Marvel, Jor is based off Norse Myth, and Erik is mine.

 

-          - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -

 

Manhattan was experiencing one of its worst storms of the season when Erik came into their room, wide-eyed and shaking. _“Mamma_?” he asked quietly.

Jormungand sat up in their bed and beckoned Erik closer. Erik scrambled into the room and climbed up into the bed with Jormungand’s help.

_“Ég er ekki eins og þrumur,”_ said Erik in a shaky voice burying his face in Jormungand’s chest.

_“Ég veit , lítið eitt,”_ Jormungand said soothingly, stroking Erik’s hair. “ _Ekki vera hrædd , ég er hérna og svo er pabbi þinn.”_

_“Verður þú syngja?”_ Erik asked quietly.

Jormungand smiled and kissed the top of Erik’s head. _“Auðvitað,”_ he murmured, and then he began to hum a wordless tune before singing quietly.

Steve listened to Jormungand sing, and watched their son fall asleep. Jormungand laid Erik down between them, kissing the blond boy’s head and murmuring “ _Sofðu vel , litla mín.”_

“That was beautiful,” Steve said quietly before he turned out their bedside lamp. “What was it?”

“An old Midgardian hymn” said Jormungand quietly. “I took Erik to church once and they sang it. He liked it, so he asked me to sing it for him whenever he was scared.”

Steve thought the idea of a Nordic God going to church was kind of funny, but he kept that to himself. “You’ve got a good voice,” he said instead, and the serum had enhanced his eyesight enough that he could see Jormungand’s blush in the darkness of the room. “How come I’ve never heard you sing before?”

“You never asked,” he replied, burrowing back into the blankets and placing a protective arm over their son.

“Okay, can I hear something else?” Steve asked.

Jormungand hesitated.

“Never mind,” said Steve, “You don’t have to.”

Jormungand was quiet for a few moments, then he started humming quietly, almost too quiet for Steve to hear. Then, he began singing just as quietly.

**_“Tonight we won’t count sheep_ **

**_Count the ways that I love thee_ **

**_Count all the things that ever made you smile_ **

**_Just rest your eyes a while.”_ **

Steve let out the breath he’d been holding, because hearing Jormungand sing that hymn had been _amazing_ , and he hadn’t understood a word of it.

**_“Tomorrow’s a new day_ **

**_It may feel so far away_ **

**_I’ll always be everywhere you are_ **

**_So rest your peaceful heart_ ** _”_

Erik twitched in his sleep and curled closer to Jormungand, nuzzling Jormungand’s shoulder. Jormungand’s fingers carded lightly through Erik’s hair, and Erik sighed in his sleep.

**_“Go to sleep my son_ **

**_Be still my little one_ **

**_You’re one step closer to the man that you’ll become_ **

**_Another day is done”_ **

‘I missed this,’ Steve thought as he watched and listened to Jormungand sing to their son. ‘He must have sung to him every night as a baby, and I wasn’t there to hear it.’

Erik was four years old, and Steve had only been part of his life for a year, maybe a year and a half. Steve had missed his first words, his first steps, his first accidental magic trick. He missed so much, and there was still so much he didn’t know about Erik.

For example, he hadn’t known that Erik liked it when Jormungand sang him to sleep.

**_“As summer turns to snow_ **

**_I’m so proud to watch you grow_ **

**_I’ll cherish every moment of your life_ **

**_But now let’s say goodnight_ ** _”_

Erik had woken up, but was still half-asleep, and he gave his mother a sleepy smile as Jormungand finished his second lullaby.

**_“Go to sleep my son_ **

**_Be still my little one_ **

**_You’re one step closer to the man that you will become_ **

**_Another day is done”_ **

Erik yawned and curled up in a ball by Jormungand’s side, resting his head below Jormungand’s shoulder.

**_“Go to sleep my son_ **

**_Another day is done”_ **

_“Ég elska þig, mamma,”_ Erik murmured sleepily before drifting off again.

_“Ég elska þig, litli,”_ Jormungand murmured, kissing Erik’s temple _._

Steve usually slept with his chest against Jormungand’s back, but he could sleep on his side of the bed if it meant Erik could have space with Jormungand.

There was so much he missed with Erik, but there was (he hoped) plenty he could do now that they were all together. He was going to see Erik ride a bike for the first time, and he could take him to his first day of school—Erik would be starting pre-school soon, they had to start looking into a good school for him.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Jormungand mumbled, half-asleep. “I can hear you from over here.”

“Sorry,” said Steve, twisting so he was on his side facing Jormungand and Erik.

Jormungand reached a hand out past Erik, and Steve took it. “You’re a great father,” Jormungand said, yawning. “Erik adores you.”

Steve sighed. “Yeah,” was all he said. “Maybe I can actually be there for our next one’s first words.”

Jormungand didn’t respond, so Steve assumed he’d fallen asleep, and he settled in to get some rest.

The rain had stopped.

 

 

-          - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ég er ekki eins og þrumur – I don’t like the thunder.
> 
> Ég veit , lítið eitt – I know, little one
> 
> Ekki vera hrædd , ég er hérna og svo er pabbi þinn – Don’t be scared, I’m right here and so is your Papa.
> 
> Verður þú syngja? – will you sing?
> 
> Auðvitað – of course
> 
> Sofðu vel , litla mín – sleep well, my little one
> 
> Ég elska þig , mamma – I love you, Mama
> 
> Ég elska þig , litli – I love you, little one
> 
> The first song found at h t t p s : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = G n K I g c c Y 0 9 Q (just take out the spaces) It’s a 13th Century Icelandic Hymn called Heyr Himna Smiður – Listen, Smith of the Heavens -- and the video has an English translation. The second song is Nick Lachey’s Another Day Is Done, from his album with Fisher Price, A Father’s Lullaby and can be found at h t t p s : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = R Z 7 w m s Y t E P g


End file.
